Bleach: The untold story
by avengersbleach lover101
Summary: Asuna Kurosaki is the oldest child of the kurosaki family, who joins ichigo on his adventures as a soul reaper. Watch her go through challenges, meeting allies and new friends. As well as fall in love with a lonely soul, who just wants to be accepted.


So this story was requested by XxWolfLord95xX meaning the character Asuna kurosaki is theirs and the plot that they came up with theirs too. Here's the info of their oc

Name: Asuna Kurosaki

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Personality: Kind, Brave, Protective of others.

Appearance: Peach skin, long brown hair in a low-pony tail with bangs that stop at her cheeks, and sky blue eyes.

Clothing: A white shirt with light blue jeans that stop mid-leg and black n white carnvas with a wolf pendant around her neck.

Soul Reaper Outfit: A regular outfit with her sword on her back and white wristbands on her wrists.

Likes: Reading, Learning, Children, Wolves, Sajin, Her Family, Her friends and allies, Helping others, Spending time with her family and friends, Spending some alone time with Sajin.

Dislikes: Abuse, Bullies, People that hurt her loved ones, Aizen, Kenpachi, Being Weak, Seeing her loved ones hurt.

Zapakuto: A regular katana with red lace, replacing the standard black.

Spirit: A huge gray wolf with a scar on his right eye. His height goes up to the top of Asuna's head.

Spirit's name: Izanagi

Chant: Howl through the night, Izanagi!

Shikai: The blade of Asuna's sword becomes a huge fang like blade.

Bankai: Asuna's hair is undone as she gains wolf ears on the top of her head, along with a brown tail with her blue eyes become slitted, she gains fangs and her nails become claws. She also wears a sleeveless coat like the captains wear.

Bankai Weapon: It takes the appearance of a regular katana with the blade as white as the moon, there is red lace around the handle that is black

* * *

Asuna pov

After finding out that my friend rukia, was going to be executed in the soul society I immediately wanted to go. But my brother said otherwise. "No, you can't go!" My brother ichigo said, "why not!?" I asked impatiently "because it's to dangerous!" Ichigo response, "so I'm just going to sit back and watch rukia be executed!?" I asked ichigo stayed silence.

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not." I said seriously, "plus, I'm big sister I have to make sure you come back alive." I said "ichigo, stop arguing she's going whether you want her to or not. She just as stubborn as you." Uryu said "thank yo- hey! I'm not stubborn!" I said with a small irk mark on my forehead. "When do leave kisuke?" I asked, "right now," kisuke said "let's do it!" I said with a determine smile.

Time skip in the soul society

"Okay, we're here we have to split up." Yoruichi said, "I'll go with uryu." Orihime said, "I'll go alone." I said "oh no your not!" Ichigo said "too bad." I said then ran away with ichigo shouting my name. After 10 minutes of running I slowed down and begin walking, until I felt a huge spiritual near me.

I turned around to see a tall man with a helmet that covered his face. I look at his uniform and saw that he was wearing a captain coat. 'Crap!' I thought as he pulled out his sword. I quickly pulled out my sword. "Howl through the night, Izanagi!" I shouted and charged at him.

He quickly blocked it and swung his sword at me. Which I try to block but was pushed back by the force he had and fell on the ground. I quickly got up and took a risk by charging and swinging my sword at him. I was surprised when I actually hit him on his shoulder, that now had blood dripping down on the ground.

I was too busy looking at his shoulder to noticed that he was swinging his sword towards me. I was knocked back in a wall breaking it. I slowly got up, "you are pretty strong ryoka." A deep voice said, I looked over to the man panting and holding his bloody shoulder.

I grab my sword off the ground and wiped the blood off my forehead. "Give up ryoka." He said and pulled out his sword again. I curled both of my fist, "I will not give up!" I exclaimed then felt a burst of spiritual pressure in me. I swung my sword releasing a huge wave a spiritual pressure towards the man.

He tried to block but fail and flew back from the force of the hit getting knocked out cold. I fell to the ground trying to regain my breath. Once I did, I slowly got up and walked towards the man but stepped on something, I looked to the ground and saw that I broke his helmet.

I picked up a piece of the helmet and begin to walk up towards the man body and looked at his face. I drop the piece of helmet I had in my hand in shock and awe as I look at the ma- wait no wolf man face. I put my hand up reaching out to touch him until I suddenly felt multiple spiritual pressures coming towards us.

I look down at the unconscious wolf man on the ground then look back to the direction I felt the multiple spiritual pressures. "What do I do, what do I do?" I muttered under my breath looking back and forth from the wolf man the the direction. "I can't just leave him." I said to myself then grabbed the helmet parts and put them in my soul reaper uniform.

I then bend down next to the wolf man and somehow put him on my back. 'Jeez he's heavy!' I thought and begin to speed walk away. After 10 minutes of walking I found a small storage house. I walked in and laid the wolf man one the ground and begin using a healing kido on him.

Third person pov

After an 1 of healing sajin; asuna took a break and tried to fix the helmet. "There, done." Asuna said while wiping off the sweat on her forehead. She heard a small groan and saw the sajin trying to sit up.

"Please, sit back down I'm not done healing you yet." Asuna said gently pushing on sajin and resumed healing him. "Why are you healing me?" He asked, "I didn't mean to hurt you badly, I want to try and avoided as much bloodshed as possible." Asuna said softly.

"That is very kind of you." Sajin said, asuna blushed. "Thank you and you don't look like a monster or a freak." Asuna said with a kind smile, sajin heart suddenly begin to beat faster. After a few more minutes of healing sajin asuna gave his helmet, that was now put back together to him. Asuna and sajin both got up off ground.

Asuna bowed to sajin and walked passed him. "Please wait!" Sajin said, asuna stopped but didn't turn around. Sajin grabbed her shoulder gently. "May I have your name?" Sajin asked softly, asuna looked over her shoulder with a breathtaking smile that made sajin heart flutter.

"My name is Asuna." Asuna said, "my name is sajin." Sajin said "it was nice to meet you sajin." Asuna said before running in a random direction. Sajin who now had his helmet back on, looked at asuna disappearing figure and begin walking back in the soul society. Both sajin and asuna hoping that they would see each other again.

* * *

I hoped you enjoy that chapter XxWolfLord95xX the next chapter with be up soon! Reviews make me happy!


End file.
